Deadly Desires
by Warrior of Silence
Summary: It's been 2 years and Hitomi has somehow returned to Gaea, only to meet Van engaged. The two unknowingly share the same vision which leads them to embark in a battle...which could very well be their last.
1. Deadly Desires: Prelude::

Deadly Desires  
  
...a fighters fate!  
  
Prelude: 'Twas a loathsome hour.a cold 'n dreary night  
  
Four horsemen toil thru the trails, in search of a young soldier,  
  
In search of a fight.  
  
Danger is afoot, as the evil draws nigh, swallowed in fear -  
  
He can no longer wait.  
  
Drawn is his sword, to claim his throne, and to determine  
  
This bold, young fighters fate!  
  
--~*Silent Warrior*~  
  
****************************************************************************  
************************************  
  
Chapters  
  
1 . Fatal Vision  
  
2 . Return To Gaea  
  
3 . .My Lady!  
  
4. . Past Pains, Future Foreboding  
  
5. . Hitomi, I Love Thee.  
  
6. . Deadly Desires  
  
7. . Last Days  
  
8. . Battle of the Century  
  
9. . Fallen Soldier  
  
10. . Forever  
  
If I had to add a third genre to this story, it would definitely be  
mystery.*~ Hitomi is sent back to Gaea two years after she first left. There she meets up with Van once again, and together they try to save Gaea from a new evil...for the last time. (Brief sum. I don't wanna give it away  
just yet 


	2. Credits::

~*Credits*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cover Page (my site - it's the 1st pic)  
  
www.msnusers.com/swsanimefanworks/storycovers.msnw  
  
**************************  
  
--Author--  
  
~*Silent Warrior*~  
  
aka  
  
~Warrior of Silence  
  
aka  
  
ME! ^_^  
  
Note: All poems, ideas, and info are originally created by yours truly.  
  
**************************  
  
Title: Deadly Desires  
  
Subtitle: A Fighter's Fate!  
  
Published: 10/22/03  
  
Primary Characters: Van, Hitomi  
  
Secondary Characters: Dobson, Merle, Reigomé, Ziegoul, Folken, Allen  
  
Time Period: Two years after Hitomi was sent back home to earth  
  
******************************  
  
--Character Info-  
  
Ages: Van - 17 .5, Hitomi - 17, Reigomé - 16.5, Ziegull - 19, Folken - 26, Allen - 25, Dobson - 54, Merle - 14  
  
Pronunciations: Van (Vaughn), Hitomi (Hi-toe-me), Reigomé (Ray-go-may), Ziegoul (Zeye-go), Folken (Fall-kin/Full-kin), Allen (Al-in), Dobson (Dob-sin), Merle (Murle)  
  
Quick Summary: Hitomi is sent back to Gaea where she meets up with her long lost love Van, and his lovable cat Merle. Together they face a horrible evil that only their love can overcome. Once again, they go on another adventure.but, could this one be their last?  
  
******************************  
  
ABOUT THE AUTHOR.  
  
I enjoyed watching Escaflowne for the short time it was aired here in Canada. (Yes that's right..I AM CANADIAN!) lol. I like love stories especially ones between Van and Hitomi.  
  
--Profile-  
  
Name: Simmy  
  
Age: 16  
  
Fave animes (in order): DBZ/GT, Yu-gi-oh/Digimon sn. 1, Escaflowne  
  
Hobbies: Boys, shopping, sports, drawing, righting, dancing, and music!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Copyright 2003 


	3. Fatal Vision

Chapter 1 ~ Fatal Vision  
  
************************  
  
****************************************************** *-FLASH-* "Help me!!!.. PLEASE!!" [galloping of horses.. an increasing sound] "No.. stay away.please don't hurt me!!! [galloping continues.. as the enemy draws nearer]  
  
"No - err.Mu.mu la-dy...errrRRRUN!!!..Run MY LADY!.Arrg!!"  
  
"I beg of you.WAIT!!!!!! I mean you no harm!!!!!!!"  
  
"DON'T HARM HER!!!!" a young warrior pleads.  
  
[but he arrives...] "Y'AAAAHH!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" *sLiCe!* [.it is done.]  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" *-End Vision-*  
  
*~**~*~*  
  
"GASP!!..*takes deep breaths*..sigh.it.it was just.. a nightmare!" Hitomi sat up in her  
  
bed, sweating from head to toe. "At least.I hope it was. If that was a vision then someone  
  
is in terrible danger.*~  
  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Gaea in the village of Finalia, a young prince Deals with the everyday hassles of his people which Come with the responsibility of his courtship...  
  
"NEXT!"  
  
"B.But mu lord, surely you can understa."  
  
".I said NEXT!!" repeated the young agitated prince.  
  
"Forgiveness my lord, as you wish," replied the old man with a bow. He then scurried on out of his sight.  
  
"Sigh" the prince put his hand on his face, closed his eyes, and stressfully shook his head in disbelief. "Some of these requests are just ridiculous!" he whispered to himself.  
  
Making their way in next was a man in his mid forties, who wore the finest clothing you'd ever see fit for any villager.  
  
"G'day mu young prince!" he welcomed with a bow.  
  
"G'day indeed." he replied. "Now, what troubles have you come bearing before me at this hour?"  
  
"*Ahem*..well, T'is a gathering I be attending and I have not the slightest idea of how I should be clothed. I come requesting your guidance oh wise one." he explained.  
  
"......-_~;?...you.must be joking.your fooling with me, right?.Aha!..You must be DILLUSIONAL!!!"  
  
"..huh? *_*; ??"  
  
"What makes you think that I'd even BEGIN to consider wasting my time on something so.so PETTY!!" he argued.  
  
"Well I..I.."  
  
"Errrrr..juss..juss GET OUT!!" yelled the prince.  
  
"Gulp!!..uh."  
  
"MOVE! Now!.That's an ORDER!! Leave me at once!!"  
  
"Eeep!! Uh..yes my lord, and me greatest apologies, of course!!" he said letting out a disappointed huff with one final bow, and then stormed on out of there.  
  
"GrrrrrrrDOBBS!!!!"  
  
*SLAM!* The door flew opened. "Y'AAAH..C-Coming! Sire!!" Just then a little man about the age of fifty dressed in fine servants clothing came running out. "You called, sire?"  
  
"Yes." The young prince then leaned back in his chair, rested his head on his hand with closed eyes, and let out a deep sigh of relief. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled." The servant then looked at his master in a concerned way.  
  
"Are you all right, my lord?" He moved closer to the young prince. "You know...keeping things bottled up inside is a very unhealthy way for a young prince to begin his new journey into kingship.so if there's something on your mind."  
  
"No it's nothing like that.it's just that.sigh"  
  
"...?..it's just, what?" he urged.  
  
"err..I."  
  
"..yes?.well, spit it out already!" exclaimed the servant.  
  
" Hmph.^_~;" the prince gave a gentle smile. [To be honest..I don't even know what it is myself.] he thought to himself. "Just forget it Dobson, I've said too much already.it's nothing to of anyone's concern." he replied.  
  
"Hm..I must disagree sire..it seemed to have troubled you some."  
  
"It's nothing." he said again.  
  
"Whatever you say, sire."  
  
"Thank you for being concerned Dobson, but that is not why I called you here." The prince sat up. "Has there been anymore word on how the Escaflowne is coming along? he asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there."  
  
"*SLAM!* LORD VAAAAN!!!! HELP!!!" Just then a little girl, half human, half feline came running through the door.  
  
".Merle?"  
  
"I THOUGT I LOCKED THAT DOOR!!" yelled Dobson.  
  
"You did! ^_^" answered the girl.  
  
"Lord Van has requested that he not be disturbed!!" he said glaring at the guards who trailed in behind her.  
  
"We don't know how she got in!!" they replied.  
  
"My apologies Lord Van!..she shall be dealt with immediately?.*snap*...you there!...get this intruder out of."  
  
"At ease!" commanded Van. "It's alright Dobson..I'll make an exception for this one." Van picked up his furry friend and placed her on his lap where she grabbed a hold of his neck, hugging him as if she'd never let go. However, Dobson was still having trouble comprehending the situation.  
  
"B-but she broke through the palace walls!..S-She.intruded on royal ground..surely you."  
  
"Look! I'm not asking for you to understand... but as my right hand man, I AM asking that you obey orders Dobbs.is that clear?" he asked in a stern tone.  
  
".quite." he replied with a frown. Dobson looked around at the puzzled guards.  
  
"Well... shouldn't you guards be guarding something!! Hop to it!!"  
  
"G'ahyayes sir!" said the head soldier. Then they were on their way.  
  
The girl then loosened her grip on Van and wiped the tears from her face, allowing her eyes to meet his. "*sniffle* Oh Lord Van, I thought they'd never leave! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in ages!" she choked.  
  
"Huh?" Dobson was now confused.  
  
"I missed you too Merle." He said with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so busy. but you should know that I always have time for you. ^_-" he winked.  
  
"Ahe..he!" she gave a gentle smile. Dobson then spoke up.  
  
"Uh..if you don't mind me asking sire.what exactly is going on here?"  
  
"It's nothing to be alarmed about Dobson, Merle is just a good friend of mine, that's all. We've been together ever since we were children." he responded.  
  
"Gasp! Ah, yes! I do remember! Why..you're mother would speak of her often..but back in those days I was nothing but a low-class servant on my part..my yes how times have changed, but what lovely days they were I do say." "My.my mother?" stuttered Van in a low voice.  
  
"Gasp!" Merle face turned into a worried reaction.  
  
"Oh dear.I do apologize sire..I know this is a delicate topic that you'd rather not hear spoken of. My deepest apologies my lord and you have my wor."  
  
"No..no it's alright. I'm fine. I think it's wonderful that you knew her.I..I just wish." Van stopped. Merle gave a concerned look.  
  
"Say no more, I understand. And I'm very sorry." commented Dobson.  
  
".me too." All was quiet for a while.  
  
"*Ahem*.well, that's totally irrelevant right now! We musn't dwell on the past..but instead look on to the future! What's done is done." continued Van.  
  
"Your right Lord Van!"  
  
"But, of course, sire." However, both Merle and Dobson couldn't help but notice the pain that was still left in Van's eyes.*~  
  
Just then.  
  
*-FLASH-* "Help me!!!.. PLEASE!!"  
  
"DON'T HARM HER!!!!"  
  
"Y'AAAAHH!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" *sLiCe!*  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" *-End Vision-*  
  
"Aaag!" Van was now holding his head. [Not again.] he thought.  
  
"GASP! LORD VAN!"  
  
"SIRE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Merle grabbed one of Van's hands and Dobson rushed to his side. However Van did not even make note of their existence. Instead, he continued to recall the vision to himself.  
  
[..it was much faster than the first few times.but the faces continue to be blurry. as well as the sound!]...  
  
"LORD VAN!! Snap out of it!!!" Merle yelled again. He continued to ignore them.  
  
[Grr.but what does it MEAN!!].  
  
"LORD VAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gasp! Huh?" he finally came back in to reality.  
  
"Should I call the doctor, my young prince?"  
  
"Huh?..no! No Dobson..I'm fine, it's just.it's just that I'm stressed out from all those villager conferences. I'll be okay." replied Van.  
  
"Are you sure Lord Van?" asked a concerned Merle once more. "You looked like you were in pain!"  
  
"No, I'll be alright, but I'm sorry to have made you worry." he answered. "Dobson?"  
  
"Yes sire?"  
  
"Cancel all other scheduled appointments I had with the villagers today," he stood up.. "I'm going to get some shut eye. " he then began walking to the door. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me.you coming Merle?"  
  
"Gasp! Yah!" she followed behind him.  
  
"Yes sire..and a wise decision of course I might add. However.since you will no longer be meeting with the people of Finalia today..I think there's something I'd better bring to your attention," he replied. Van stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head back to Dobson's attention.  
  
"Really?..Like what?"  
  
"Is it big!?" added Merle.  
  
".quite."  
  
---~*End*~--- 


	4. ReturnToGaea

Chapter 2: Return To Gaea  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Now, I hope the first chapter was good and got you thinking. I'd like to thank all who reviewed "Fatal Vision". all two of 'em! (lol). But seriously thanks. now here's chappie two, and I hope all who reads it enjoys it. r&r and tell me what ya think! ??^=^  
  
************************  
  
At school. . .  
  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me!!" exclaimed 17 year old Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
"Nope! I'm dead serious!" answered her best friend Yukari. "We were talkin' to each other right before the end of class!"  
  
"Hooohhh. . ." -_- Hitomi moaned.  
  
"Well, look at it this way Hitomi, he's the first guy to like you ever since Amano left. If I were you, I'd be thrilled to have another chance at true love!"  
  
Hitomi stared at her friend blankly.  
  
"True love?" -_-. she repeated. "Come on 'Kar, I barely know the guy!"  
  
"That's not to say he isn't the one!" Yukari pursued. "Oh c'mon Hitomi, live a little! It's obvious that you've been totally heart-broken by Amano's departure, because ever since he left, you haven't even LOOKED at another guy! It's as if they aren't worthy or something!" ^_~ she joked.  
  
"No, Yukari, you've got it all wrong!" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Seems pretty right to me! You mind explaining?"  
  
"Sigh, look, I already told you that my heart belongs to someone else. but I've ALSO told you that it isn't Amano. I wasn't in love with him, it was just a crush." she confessed.  
  
"Well, this is new!" said Yukari in a surprised tone. So, you were never in love with Amano, huh? Could've fooled me. Alright. That's fine. Then could you do me a favour and stop beating around the bush and just tell me who this mystery guy is?!" she excalimed. "Why is it that up to now I haven't seem him, Hitomi!?"  
  
". . . I, already told you. . ."  
  
". . .NO! You haven't! All you've ever managed to say was that he wasn't Amano and that he won your heart. This has been going on for just over two years now and up until this very day, I haven't the slightest clue of just who he might be!" Yukari argued. "A name would be nice!"  
  
"Gasp!. Yu-kari, I. I. erm." Hitomi was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry. I can't."  
  
". . .Hitomi. I'm worried about you. The relationship that I'm sensing between the two of you doesn't seem very healthy. Look, as your friend, I'm telling you that I think it wise for you to get out of it now. if something or someONE is hurting you, then. . ."  
  
". . . You just DON'T understand, do you Yukari! You couldn't POSSIBLY!! Whatta you know!!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
"Gasp! Hi-Hitomi I. . ."  
  
". . .Don't you think I WANT to tell you everthing!? Every pain, every thought, every VISION!! I-I just CAN'T!! I. . ."  
  
". . .Vision?. Hitomi!!. Okay just, just calm - down! We'll work this out together... just tell me what is going o."  
  
". . .Look, I.GASP!. . ."  
  
*-FLASH-* Help me!!. PLEASE!!!"  
  
"DON'T HARM HER!!!"  
  
"Y'AAAAHH!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" *-End Vision-*  
  
"NO!! Go Away! Stay AWAY!!" she screamed. She crouched down in pain.  
  
"HITOMI?. YOU'RE SCARING ME!! PLEASE TELL ME! LET ME HELP YOU!!" yelled Yukari frantically.  
  
"GASP!. . ."  
  
*-FLASH-* [very-blurry: a young boy slowly turns around to face her]  
  
". . .Hi-tomi." [he whispers] *-End Vision-*  
  
"V. V-Van?" Hitomi slowly uncurls herself to stand up straight and begins to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I. understand."  
  
"You understand?? UNDERSTAND WHAT!!?? Who is Van?" asked a very confused and concerned Yukari. "HITOMI. is that the guy? Is this VAN the same guy?. LOOK AT ME!!!!."  
  
". . .I have to go back." she whispered.  
  
"WHERE!??! GO WHERE!!. HAS HE DONE SOMETHING TO YOU. THREATENED YOU!!??. HITOMI! PLEASE ANSWR ME!!"  
  
She looked up at her friend. ". . .I'm sorry."  
  
". . .WHAT?!!? SORRY??!!" Hitomi turned to run off when Yukari grabbed a hold of her hand.  
  
"Err..l-let me. GO!. err!" Hitomi struggled to break loose.  
  
"Oooohh no! You are coming with ME! We are going to see the school guidance counselor. I'm worried about you, Hitomi!!"  
  
"LET-ME-GO!! AAAaaagg!!!" Hitomi pulled her friend halfway across the floor. "Yaah!!"  
  
"OOF!" she fell flat on her back. "Ow!.. Hitomiiiiii!!!" she yelled after her friend. But she was already long gone.  
  
["I'm sorry, my friend,"] she thought to herself as she wiped a tear, but she continued to run.  
  
************************  
  
Back in Finalia. . .  
  
"You have got to be joking!!" exclaimed Van.  
  
"I'm afraid not sire, I'm quite serious!" answered Dobson. "As you know I'm not one to tell tales, and this one in particular is no laughing matter!"  
  
"B-but whatta ya mean they find me. irresponsible!! I've lived up to all my rightful duties as prince!" continued Van.  
  
"Yeah! Lord Van is the best prince ever!" Merle encouraged.  
  
"Personally, I do agree, of course, but unfortunately sire I can not speak for the people of Finalia!"  
  
"Shh..well THAT's just great!" he responded. "Here I am trying to give them all that they need and then some, things that not even a young prince like myself was fortunate enough to gain when I was a little boy, and all they have to say in return, is that I'm irresponsible!? Heh. figures."  
  
"W-well in all honesty sire, a good lot of them believe that what you have just stated is in fact the problem." explained Dobson.  
  
"What!?!" o.o;  
  
"Indeed. They believe that your lack of conserving wealth comes with the lack of mature knowledge and understanding that a young boy like yourself possesses. Rather biased really."  
  
". . .What!!??!!" o.0;;;"  
  
". . .After-all, you are the first known royal in history to enter kingship before the age of twenty-five. . ."  
  
". . .Point being. . ."  
  
". . .which brings me to another report. This one, unfortunately. I doubt you will easily accept. to say the very least." ended Dobson.  
  
"Gulp! ._." Merle was getting all worked up herself.  
  
"Oh boy, I can't wait to hear this one," answered Van in a sarcastic fashion. Just then Dobson opened out a scroll that he held in his left hand. He began to read aloud, it read:  
  
"To the future king of Finalia,  
  
by order of the chief council of royal authorities;  
  
we hearby for-rule that ye be-wed Princess Reigomé IV  
  
and that such an honoury day be announced to the people  
  
prior to the date of crowning. . ."  
  
"What!? Why haven't I heard word of this before?!" he interrupted.  
  
"M-marriage!!!" *.* repeated Merle.  
  
"Wait," contined Dobson. "There's more.  
  
"Should ye refuse to follow through with the will  
  
of the council, then ye shall be stripped of thy  
  
throne never to fulfill thy duty as rightfully  
  
being fit as ruler of Finalia - again."  
  
"Gasp! Oh no!! That only gives you less than two weeks lord Van!" exclaimed Merle.  
  
"Err. where is the justice in that!!" argued Van. This was not discussed with me, I am the prince aren't I!! I have a right to know these things!! Don't I?"  
  
"Well. . ." started Dobson.  
  
"No Dobbs!!" interrupted Van. "This isn't fair! Who gives them the right OR the power for that matter to justify their actions when. . ."  
  
". . .That's just it sire, they DO have the right, AND the power." interrupted Dobson.  
  
"WHAT!!" yelled Van.  
  
"What do you MEAN!?" contributed Merle.  
  
"Sigh, sire. the chief royals have always had the authority over Finalia, it's been like that for generations." interrupted Dobson. "They've long since discussed the possibilities of you refusing to accept this offer and let me say that they are quite prepared to take action, AND not to mention quite prepared to have Finalia deal with the consequences!"  
  
"But that doesn't make it right!!" protested Van. "If they think for one minute that I will willfully give myself to someone that I've never even met... then they are sadly mistaken!"  
  
"You tell 'em Van!! ^-^" said a very happy Merle.  
  
"Gasp! Sire! Do you then realize the amount of jeopardy that you have placed yourself in? Why, by refusing to wed the princess you are simply.  
  
". . .By refusing, I've shown great leadership, and a mind that thinks for itself! Something that this village lacks in numbers!!" he interrupted.  
  
"Sigh. by refusing, you are simply delaying the inevitable! By which means. they WILL replace you my lord, and once they have, not only will you be jeopardizing your own title as king of Finalia, but the people as well. for without you, they - have - NOTHING!" he finished.  
  
"Gasp!" Van understood.  
  
"Hey! Don't try to brainwash lord Van, he knows what he's doing! Right lord Van?" ^_= winked Merle.  
  
". . ." Van kept very quiet. his head hung low.  
  
"Uh. lord Van?"  
  
He clenched his fists together. . .  
  
"lord Van! Are you okay!!"  
  
". . .he's right."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Vaaaaaaaan!!!" Hitomi was panting wildly as she ran through the woods, ran to no where in particular. she just - ran. "I'm coming!" Just then. . .  
  
"WHHooooosssssshhhhhhh!!!!!" Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks. Before her appeared a woman in a long white gown with large wings. She had long black flowing hair, she gave a gentle face.  
  
"I. I know you." started Hitomi. "You're. . ."  
  
". . .Shh. . ." she silenced her. Then she put her hand on her head and something happened.  
  
*-FLASH-* [It was the vision, but in clear. everything was clear and concise. it was almost frightening. Hitomi nearly collapsed] *-End Vision-*  
  
"Everything..I understand everything..it's all so clear now!! Yet. . ."  
  
". . .Yes, my dear. . .I know." answered the woman.  
  
". . .yet, so horrible. I have to fix it! I have to make it right!! I won't let anyone get hurt. especially not. . ."  
  
". . .I understand." she finished.  
  
"Why yes. You of all people should, how can I help?" asked Hitomi. "Please, you must tell me."  
  
"Oh dear child, it isn't the time nor the place for you to know. that is why you shan't." she replied.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!! I already saw what's going to happen. I-I just can't make believe that I didn't!!"  
  
"Everything happens for a reason child, T'is your destiny to be returned to Gaea where ye can help change things for the better, however, you mustn't be told of what is to occur, otherwise fate can no longer take it's toll."  
  
". . .what are you saying?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"You shall go to Finalia with no memory of what you just saw, there you must live each day with only a vague recollection of the vision which can change the future." she explained.  
  
"But why!?. Please, if I'm going to forget you can at least tell me why!" begged Hitomi.  
  
"Some things are not meant to be told," she replied. "It is time."  
  
"Huh?. wait!"  
  
"WHHoooooosssssshhhh!!" but she was already gone.  
  
**********************  
  
Hitomi found herself awakening from the grassy ground. . .  
  
"Ugh. where am I?" she wondered. Just then she turned around to meet someone sitting on a old tree shrub before her. "Gasp! It can't be!"  
  
"H-Hitomi?"  
  
--End-- 


	5. My Lady!

A/N: ok, so Hitomi is finally in Gaea, but now Van is to wed some chick that he's never even met?. hmm. well, that sucks? ¬_¬; But it's all a part of dee plan! ^_^. There's some old shakespearean language in this chap, 'specially by Reigomé, it goes back and forth between that and our language but that's because she comes from another part of Gaea. Warning. warning. chapter long! ^-^ Here's chappie 3 .My Lady. enjoy.  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 3 - .My Lady!  
  
"H-Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi slowly put a smile on her face, for it was none other than her good friend.  
  
"ALLEN!!" ^_^ She ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. (She always did have a soft spot for that Schezar. ¬_¬' )  
  
"Aha ha ha!!" Allen picked her up, twirled her around, and laughed in a merry way. "Well, if it isn't the girl from the mystic moon herself!" he joked. "Tell me something, how is it that you always manage to find your way back to the people that love you the most?"  
  
Hitomi blushed. ^.^'' Then she acknowledged Allen's question. "Actually, now that you mention it. I have no idea how I got here!"  
  
Hm hm ^_^ . well then," he started. "I guess it makes it no different then the first time, now, does it?"  
  
"I guess not ^-^" she replied. She then turned to a corner and slowly started walking towards it, then she stopped. " Oh Allen," she started. "I can't believe I'm back in Gaea!! I mean... all I remember was that I was upset about something. I was talking to my friend, when I started running..and then I.a-and then. . ."  
  
*Hitomi Vision Recap* "You just DON'T Understand!!!". "Who is this guy HITOMI!!??. ". . .I'm sorry - I can't.". "HITOMIIIIIIIIIIII MI.MI!!!" *End Recap*  
  
"Hitomi, are you alright?" asked Allen.  
  
[. . .I just can't remember.] she thought.  
  
"Hitomi?" Allen asked again.  
  
"Huh?" she snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm fine Allen," Hitomi began to look around. "I can't believe it's been two years." She eyed Gaea as if it was her first time. "it looks as though so much has changed since I left."  
  
".And so it has." he answered in a more serious tone. "But I assure you, it was for the better," he said with a gentle smile.  
  
Hitomi smiled in return. "That's great Allen. I remember the last time I was here. it was in some pretty bad shape!"  
  
"Well, that's a nice way of putting it!"  
  
"Aha!" Hitomi laughed. "You're right! It was horrible, Finalia was practically dead!"  
  
"But now she lives." replied Allen. "Thanks to our young prince of course, hm.what was his name again?" Allen joked. "Van, was it?"  
  
". . .V-Van?" Hitomi said the word in a soothing manner recalling her long lost friend.  
  
"And if I'm not mistaken. you were quite fond of this young fellow - were you not?" he smiled.  
  
". . .Van." she said again in a lower tone. "Hm." ^_^ she smiled. "Van Fanel. I could never forget him." she answered.  
  
"Of course not," said Allen in a more serious tone. He moved closer to Hitomi and put his hand on her shoulder. "From the day you two had spent your final hours together, I could see in your eyes. that you never would." he admitted.  
  
Hitomi gave a small grin as she recalled the day that she had left him and returned home. "Allen?" she looked up at him, "if.if it isn't too much trouble. . ."  
  
". . .Say no more, little one," he started. "I would be more than happy to take you to him. He will be happy to see you, Hitomi. That. I know."  
  
". . .Oh Allen," she held back tears. ". . .thank you."  
  
**********************************  
  
Back in the royal castle, a young prince sits alone in his room meditating on the decision that he has resting on his shoulders, the choice still remains too much for him to bear. The choice of whether to follow orders, or to follow. his heart.  
  
"Knock, knock, knock. creeeaaaaaak." Merle slowly opened the door to Van's room. She peaked in through the crack "lord Van?. can I come in?" she whispered.  
  
Van didn't answer. His head was buried in his legs.  
  
Merle made her way in. "lord Van, are you okay?" asked the young girl in a small tone.  
  
Van slowly lifted his head up and gazed at nothing. "Merle," he started.  
  
"Gasp!" she was surprised to see she had gotten his attention. "What is it? Do you need something? I can get you anything you want! Somethin' to eat, a new robe maybe, you name it! Just tell. . .  
  
"Actually," he interrupted. "I'd just like to be left alone right now, if that's okay."  
  
Merle was left shocked. He had never told her to leave before. "B-but. it's not good to be alone in times of trouble, that's what you always say, and besides, you told me that you always have time for. . ."  
  
". . .Merle, PLEASE!" he raised his voice slightly. "I just need some time to think! Can you please just. just GO!?"  
  
Her eyes became very watery as she fought back tears. "Alright lord Van." She answered very shakily. "*sniff* W-whatever you say." She gave a fake grin and then quickly made her way out in tears.  
  
"U-uh. . ." Van choked at his words as he realized that he had taken his anger out on on the wrong person - he felt very guilty. "MERLE! WAIT!!" he yelled. But she was long gone. "Sigh. I'm sorry Merle." he whispered to himself. He arose from his bed and made his way to the door, but he was stopped by Dobson.  
  
"And just where are you headed off to, sire?"  
  
"To find Merle, now if you'll excuse me. . ."  
  
".Uh, I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave, not yet anyway." he interrupted.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean you can't ALLOW me?!" exclaimed Van.  
  
"I'm sorry sire, but I have just heard word that you will be expecting a visit from the princess before the end of the hour! So if you don't have a decision by then. I'm afraid. . ."  
  
". . .BEFORE THE END OF THE HOUR!!!!" Van yelled. "That's insane! I haven't even made up my mind of what I'm going to do yet!"  
  
"Well whatever it is. I advise you decide fast, because the royal chief council frowns upon tardiness in any situation." warned Dobbs.  
  
"Thanks for the tip.sigh, but I think I can manage."  
  
"Are you sure, my lord."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." he replied.  
  
"Excellent. We shall be dining in the royal hall to discuss the situation, be on time and please my young prince, dress appropriately this time!" he told Van.  
  
Van smiled and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on that happened once? And what's wrong with a red shirt and black pants anyway?. I thought you guys said I could be myself!"  
  
"Hm." Dobson frowned.  
  
"Uh, it was a joke? You know.ha, ha?. get it?"  
  
"Hm - yes, a joke. but of course." he answered in a lame sort of fashion, and then he left.  
  
******************************  
  
Then it was dinnertime.  
  
Then it was dinner time, and all that had not yet arrived. was Princess Reigomé.  
  
Just then a servant who stood at the halls entrance blew into his horn and introduced their guest who had just arrived outside their doors.  
  
"Here ye! Here ye! Thy princess has arrived!" he along with another servant then opened the two doors which the princess stood behind. When the doors opened, three servants walked in one at a time, followed by a young man no older than the age of 25 wearing finer clothing - who could be easily assumed as her right-hand man, and finally. princess Reigomé herself.  
  
She wore a long, silk, violet and white sleeveless gown with frills on the end. She had cherry red, chest-length hair that was braided back to the sides to keep it from swaying in her face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of gray, and her face was as clear as day. A top her head was a tiara that glistened as far as the eye can see. She walked until she was face to face with Van who she seemed to be attracted to right away! Van sat at the head of the table where Dobson (his right hand man) stood at his side. When she neared closer to him, he stood up to meet her.  
  
She curtsied before Van. "Prince Van, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." she said in a polite manner.  
  
Van took her hand and kissed it with a bow. (which was the customary thing to do). "The pleasure is all mine." he replied.  
  
"Ahe he!" ^-^ the princess giggled. "My, what a great gentleman thou hath become," she flirted.  
  
"A-heh. . ." *_* Van blushed. He found her attractive but was still rather uncomfortable around her. He didn't feel - right.  
  
Dobson was next to introduce himself. "My lady, thy beauty goes beyond thy years!" he took her hand and kissed it as well with a bow.  
  
"Sigh..hm. Yes, thank you." she replied in a careless tone. Her eyes ceasing to meet his own. "I take it that you are thy princes right-hand, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, that is true." he replied.  
  
"Then t'is only fair that I introduce the prince to mine own. *snap!* ZIEGOUL!" Just then a young boy about 20 or so years old ran to her side. He had long brown hair which he wore in a ponytail, and had strands of hair that swayed on his face. His head was bowed as he made no eye contact with her whatsoever.  
  
"Princess?" he replied.  
  
Princess Reigomé ignored him completely and spoke to Van saying. . . "This is Zigoul, he is my right-hand servant, but since what's mine shall soon be yours as well, you can tell him to do whatever you please. and he MUST obey." she said while glaring at him.  
  
"Uh. . ." Van was at a loss for words. He and Dobson exchanged funny looks. "Um, that's really alright, actually princess," started Van. "Dobson will do just fine, but thank you for the offer."  
  
The princess turned red. "I see." -_-' she replied. "Very well." *snap!* "Ziegoul!"  
  
"Yes mu lady?"  
  
"As you were!" she ordered. He then went back to stand ahead of the other servants but still a level under her.  
  
Reigomé then walked closer towards Van. " If it is of your will my prince, I ask to speak with thee alone on the situation."  
  
Dobson spoke up. "Ahem, the prince has already decided that dinner is a more appro. . ."  
  
". . .The prince has not decided on anything yet, my good man! Besides speaking privately sounds like an excellent idea, princess." interrupted Van.  
  
"Hmph! -,-" Reigomé stuck up her nose at Dobson and smiled on Van's remark.  
  
"A-heh, heh. my apologies my lord, my lady. . ." Dobson leaned down to whisper to Van. ". . .what are you do-ing?" he asked frantically smiling fakely for the audience. Van grinned and whispered back.  
  
"Using my own brain!" he replied. "Why bad time?" he grinned.  
  
". . .quite." ended Dobbs.  
  
Then he stood up straight and brought order to Van's servants. "Well, you heard the prince. he would like to be left alone. and so he shall. Be on your way then!" all of Van's servants left. Dobbs stared down at Van and gave him a look that read. [I hope you know what you're doing young man!]. Van looked very confident in return. So Dobson left.  
  
Then it was Ziegoul's turn. "All right, you heard the princess, everybody out!" all her servants left as well. Ziegoul went towards the princess to give her one final bow when she put out her hand and to stop him.  
  
"Leave us! Now!" she ordered. He turned around and left.  
  
Van noted her behaviour. He decided to start things off. "Well, princess, first I'd like to say that I am honoured to of had the opportunity to. . ."  
  
". . .Just STOP!" she interrupted. "I already know what you are going to tell me."  
  
"Huh?" Van was stumped.  
  
"Oh prince Van, really, did you not think that I could see three your whole little. cheraude?" -_- she looked very sad. "From the moment I walked through those doors it was written all over thy face, everything about thee read free-will and human rights! Art thou so blind that ye can not see you will be left with nothing? Is thy pride so strong that you are willing to sacrifice everything? Everyone? Ye would choose thyself over thine own kingdom! Choose to be a laughingstock rather than marry me! All I ask to know. is why?"  
  
Van was left in awe of her awareness on the situation. "Princess. I. I."  
  
"Hmph. you see? You are a man of many words yet when the truth is spoken out thy tongue becomes numb!" she remarked.  
  
"No, you do not understand. Reigomé, I assure you that it is nothing that I hold towards you, but I simply do not believe in arranged marriages! It goes against everything I believe in! And.in all honesty, princess, I have already. well, I mean there is this girl. uh. I mean there WAS this girl, but - she."  
  
". . .oh. I see." interrupted the princess. "There is no need to say anymore, thy heart belongs to another."  
  
"NO! I mean. sigh." Van took a deep breath. "She's not coming back, I should not have mentioned her." he said in a low tone. "I'm sorry."  
  
Reigomé moved towards him. "My heart weeps for you, I know what it's like to lose the one you love. For I too shared this experience with another." she explained.  
  
Van looked up. "You mean, you. . ."  
  
". . .Yes." she replied. "His name was Diovèga, and I loved him very much. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. One day our people were endangered when a war had struck our villiage. The people of Hyroone were terrified, but counted on warriors such as Diovèga to set us free, and so he did, but the cost - was great." she finished.  
  
". . .I'm sorry." replied Van.  
  
"It is alright." she answered as she wiped a tear. "And I have not forgotten him" she said while taking Van's hand. "But I know my duty, and I also know that if my love were still with me right now. he would understand. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for the fall of his people, as well as place me in such a dilemma."  
  
Van stood up and slowly paced around the room.  
  
"T'is thy choice, Van." he stopped moving as the princess spoke. "I can not choose for thee, I can only hope that you do what you know is right."  
  
Van then walked over to a window and looked out at the crowd that gathered before his castle awaiting the news. Slowly but assuredly, a weak grin appeared on his face, then he made a decision. "Who am I. to break up a village like Finalia." he turned around and smiled at Reigomé.  
  
**********************************  
  
Outside the castle, Allen and Hitomi had just arrived only to meet a very large crowd blocking every possible entrance and doorway.  
  
"Allen, what's going on?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"That's a good question, Hitomi. I was not told of any gathering. Let's get a closer look" he held Hitomi's hand and helped lead her through the crowd to the front of the castle. "You there!" Allen got the attention of a villager, as Hitomi tried to catch up behind him. "What is this all about?!" he asked in a loud tone because the crowds voices were almost deafening.  
  
"Are you serious lad?" said the man. "Why.t'is only the engagement of the prince and his future queen princess Reigomé! Where have you been?!" he yelled.  
  
"Engagement!!" exclaimed Allen. "To princess Reigomé?. of Hyroone?" he asked again.  
  
"That's right!" he yelled back. "You know her!?"  
  
"I have only heard word, but have yet to have see her face!" he finished.  
  
"Oof!! ALLEN!!" Hitomi yelled squeezing through the crowd.  
  
[Oh no! Hitomi!! She can not hear of this yet. it is too soon. I must get her out of here!] he thought.  
  
She made her way to his side. "Did you find out what's going o. . ."  
  
". . .forget it, we are leaving!" he grabbed her hand making his way back.  
  
"Ow! Allen?! What are you doing! I wanna see what's happening!!" she yelled struggling to break free.  
  
"Believe me, it's not important - now let's go!"  
  
"Err. What!? Are you hiding something?" she questioned.  
  
"NO!! Just trust me on this one we must go now before. . ."  
  
"*horn blows!!!* All goes quiet."  
  
". . .it's too late." ended Allen. He let her go.  
  
"Aheh, ^_^ too late for what?" she grinned. "Your not big on announcements are you!"  
  
[. . .not this one] he thought.  
  
"Here ye, here ye! The prince has come to a decision!"  
  
"GASP!!" Did you hear that Allen?! Van's gonna make some sort of announcement!" said Hitomi excitedly. Allen was silent.  
  
Just then both Van and Reigomé stepped out together, Reigomé with her hand placed in his.  
  
". . .Van?" whispered Hitomi. "But, who's that gi. . ."  
  
". . .All hail, King Van and the princess of Hyroone, our future queen of Finalia.Lady Reigomé!" he finished. Finalia began to cheer. Van gave her a small kiss on the side of her cheek which was tradition when being crowned.  
  
[. . .I'm sorry - Hitomi.] thought Allen. he turned to her direction. "Hitomi?. HITOMI!!" but she was no where to be found.  
  
************************************  
  
Then it grew dark. . .  
  
Then it grew dark and night be-fell the people of Finalia. All was quiet, except in the royal castle where a young prince struggles to fall asleep.  
  
*Flash* ". . .*sLiCe!* [it is done]"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" *End vision*  
  
"GASP!" Van arose vigorously in his bed sweating from head to toe. He was panting wildly. "It was - just a - nightmare!" he told himself. "But. the same one every night!" he whispered. [What is it trying to tell me!] he thought. [If only I could see the faces then I could.] "GASP!" Van's thoughts were interrupted as he saw a shadow in his bedroom. "Who's there!" he called.  
  
Just then, a familiar face stepped out. "It's me, Van."  
  
". . .Allen?" he said in a surprised tone. "How did you get in here? Better yet WHY are you in my room at this hour? This had better be good!"  
  
"Oh, I assure you - it is." he replied.  
  
"I take it you were there for my announcement to the people today, is that what this is about?" he asked.  
  
"I guess you can say that." responded Allen.  
  
"It must be have a great deal of importance if it could not wait 'til morning. Because I have a lot. . ."  
  
"Van!" he interrupted. ". . .It's Hitomi."  
  
". . ." All was quiet for a moment. "I. I don't understand. Hitomi?? What abou. GASP!!" Then it clicked in. "H-Hitomi? She's back?. Aha! She's BACK! But HOW!?!. I Mean.This is GREAT!" excitement filled Van's voice.  
  
Then he watched Allen carefully and noticed that he hadn't shown the slightest bit of change in emotion, or share Van's excitement. something was obviously wrong. Allen eyed Van even more intensely than before and nodded his head slowly as the two of them shared an understanding. Van stared at him with fearful eyes.  
  
"No. no she DIDN'T!!! Tell me she didn't hear. . ."  
  
". . .She did, Van!" started Allen. "And now? - she's gone! She heard about the princess and ran off as soon as she did. I'm sorry."  
  
Van clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Grr.NO! WHERE IS SHE!!"  
  
"I don't know. she was no where in sight when I went after her." answered Allen.  
  
"Err. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!!" said Van. "I HAVE TO FIND HER!!!" he jumped out of his bed and grabbed his gear and stormed out in a hurry.  
  
"VAN! WAIT!!!" called Allen. But there was nothing he could do to stop him.  
  
********************  
  
"Hi'yaaaaah!!!!" Van took the horse and searched high and low for Hitomi. "HITOMII!!!!" he'd call. "WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" Just then he heard silent whimpering by a lake under a tree. "Hitomi?" Van looked to see her sitting alone staring into the distance. He walked towards her.  
  
". . .I've missed you Hitomi." he started. "More than I ever thought I could."  
  
Hitomi kept silent.  
  
". . .Please talk to me." he begged. "I know that what you saw today. I know it hurt you, but I can explain. . ."  
  
". . .Don't bother." she interrupted. "I already know all there is to know, you'd just be wasting your time."  
  
"It was a forced marriage, Hitomi. I was never willingly going to. . ."  
  
". . .HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND LIE TO ME!!" she yelled.  
  
"But it's the TRUTH! I SWEAR IT!"  
  
"Oh it's the truth, huh?" she mocked.  
  
"YES!. it IS!"  
  
"Well I asked a villager whether or not you had a say in the matter! And guess what he said Van? All you had to say - was NO! Believe it or not! It was that simple!" she yelled.  
  
"Argh! Ugh!! Hitomi?! That guy only knows half the story! I. . ."  
  
". . .All I hear is 'my lady this,' and 'my lady that!!' I can't believe I thought you were different!!" said Hitomi with a tear. Van placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't TOUCH ME!" she yelled as she shunned him off. ". . .You know, it's my fault. I was stupid to think that you actually cared about me, but now I see your true colours!"  
  
Van was hurt by the comment. "No Hitomi! You're wrong!!" I DO care about you, and you know that!! You're my only. . ."  
  
". . .my lady?, princess Reigomé?, whatever her name is!. she's beautiful. Congratulations. have a nice life." she then ran off.  
  
"HITOMI!! WAIT!!" Van was left alone with his thoughts. [. . .You're my only lady.]  
  
---End--- 


	6. Past Pains, Future Foreboding

A/N: . . . whoa. Van is in quite a pickle! Lol. But that's ok because, love conquers all. right?. ^_~; Uh. I wouldn't be so sure this time. This next chapter will definitely get you folks thinking! I personally love it as it gets more into the climax of the story. You might have a lot of questions after it, but that's what I like so that's what I type!^-^ (has a nice ring to it. doesn't it!) Here's the next chapter. r&r! Enjoy! {Warning, warning, chapter très longue! {Very long) ^_^} and awaaaay you go!. . .  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 4 - Past Pains, Future Foreboding  
  
".SCREW UP!" Van paced around in his room in frustration. "That's all I've managed to do lately!" he stopped moving. "Sigh, I gotta find Merle," he remembered.  
  
He started walking toward the door, when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"And, just where were you going?"  
  
"Sigh, Dobbs! Now is not the time, look I have to go! So please just.huh?" Van turned around and noticed it wasn't Dobson. but someone else.  
  
This person was dressed in all black, and his face was well hidden. The only thing Van noticed was that it was the voice of a man, but he couldn't tell whose. The voice was strained and sounded like it was forced.  
  
Van wasted no time to draw his dagger from his side pouch as a defense mechanism. "Grr.just who are you?!" he threatened.  
  
The mystery man began walking closer to Van. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. my young prince, is that really necessary?" he asked referring to his dagger.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me!" answered Van.  
  
He continued to walk towards Van until he was right up within the distance of his dagger. "You know, your mother was never very supportive of you when it came to violence. you remember?" he replied.  
  
". . .my. my mother?" Van was frozen by the comment and let his guard down. He slowly began to lower his dagger. That gave the intruder a perfect opportunity to strike!  
  
"*tHwAP!!*" Van fell to the ground unconscious as the man gave him a tremendous blow to the head. "So, I guess that means, you won't be needing this!" he joked as he took Van's dagger. Then he picked Van up. "There, there, now. you have an appointment that you simply mustn't be late for! Ha, ha, ha!" he then made his way through the side window and out of the castle.  
  
****************************  
  
". . .Maybe, I overreacted," said Hitomi to herself as she walked down the river stream pathway. [then again. I don't really know this. "Reigomé", or what she means to Van.] she thought. [They could've met long before I came into the picture! Maybe Van IS in love with her!...Or maybe she's in love with him!. Or maybe I.. m-maybe.UGH!!] Hitomi's thoughts ran wild! Then she came to her senses. "Or maybe, sigh." she leaned against a fence looking into the beautiful river distance. ". . .Maybe I should've put more trust in Van, instead of blowing up in his face." she said softly. "I shouldn't jump to conclusions, if this is any bit of Van's fault, then it's just as much mine. I need to talk to him."  
  
When Hitomi started heading back towards the castle, she was set off course by a familiar sound. [. . . I know that voice], she thought. She turned her attention to the far field on her left, where she saw a young girl crying.  
  
"MERLE?!" she called a loud.  
  
"*sniffle* *sniffle*. wha?" she looked up from where she was sitting. "GASP! HITOMI!!!!" she ran towards her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Ahe, he!! I missed you too, Merle!"  
  
Merle wiped the tears from her eyes. "W-what are you doing here, Hitomi. I didn't think you were EVER coming back! And neither did lord Van! GASP! Does he know?. We have to go find him and. . ."  
  
". . . Whoa! Hold your horses Merle!" Hitomi interrupted.  
  
"My. horses?"  
  
"Um, never mind, she chuckled. It's alright, Van already knows, and as for me ending up back in Gaea?. well, let's just say that your guess is as good as mine!"  
  
"Oh, I see, well the point is that you're back, and that's all that matters!" she replied.  
  
"Hm, ^_^ yea."  
  
"So, what are you doing all the way out here, Hitomi?" asked a very curious Merle.  
  
"Um. forget it, it's not worth talking about." she answered.  
  
"Oh come on, Hitomi! You can tell me! I'll bet it's. gasp! That's it!"  
  
"That's what?" ^_~' Hitomi asked.  
  
"I see why you don't want to talk about it - you found out about Reigomé. didn't you, Hitomi?" Merle spoke in a sad tone.  
  
". . . yea, I guess you can say that." she replied. "And from the tone of your voice, you don't seem that fond of her either. am I right?"  
  
"Yea, you're right." she answered softly. Her head hung low.  
  
"So," Hitomi started. "I guess my next question is. what are YOU doing out here? and correct me if I'm wrong but, a few minutes ago, I thought I saw tears! Is there something you want to talk to me about, Merle?" Hitomi inquired. "I'll try my best to help if I can,"  
  
Merle looked up and smiled at Hitomi. "Thanks Hitomi, but I'm ok now, it's just that ever since princess Reigomé came into the picture, lord Van's been really stressed out! He even yelled at me, and he NEVER yells at me Hitomi! And I know he didn't mean it, but. sigh. Oh, I don't know, it sounds stupid. just forget it." she ended as she started picking away at the grass.  
  
Hitomi smiled sweetly. "You know Merle, I think it's time we both go find Van, whatta ya say?" . . .  
  
*******************************  
  
Night fell quickly, and Van woke up in a field of grass and with a throbbing headache. "Eugh. . ." he sat up only to realize that his mouth, hands, and feet, were tied and his dagger was gone. His eyes however, were wide open. Just then he saw the same guy in black walking towards him. "Errg!!. . ." Van was beyond p.o'ed!  
  
"Now, now," he taunted. "None a that! Anger shan't get you anywhere!" he then knelt down to Van and took out a needle with some sort of substance in it. "This, however. hm, hm, hm. this shall get ME somewhere! A step closer to victory. another phase in the plan if you will." He leaned in to inject it into Van's neck.  
  
"Grr!!. err!!" but Van struggled.  
  
"*Sigh*, now be still at it would you? 'Tis to be over soon!" He finally held him down and injected it into his body. "There now, was that so bad!" he lied.  
  
Just then Van felt a strange presence come over him, it was like a wave of heat, and though very mild at first, it proved to be very effective right off the bat. Everything appeared blurry, and he felt dizzy to say the very least. Sounds appeared to be muffled and low, everything was out of focus. He had trouble concentrating.  
  
Suddenly, another person came out, or was it just one? "Did you inject him with the bydroflouriphyll yet?" (by-dro-floor-if-ill) asked another person dressed in normal clothing, however Van could neither make out the figure or the voice. He couldn't even tell how many people were there! Two? Three?. Six? lol. They all seemed the same.  
  
"Yes," replied the man dressed in black. "He won't remember a thing! Then eventually, the deadly part of it should kick in. But I must warn you, I heard word that he is only - HALF Draconian. and not full."  
  
"Gasp! Half!" the other person exclaimed. " 'Tis only a measly little half pint of draconian blood that he possesses?!" complained the other person. "Shh. then so be it. It will have to do."  
  
The man in black walked over to Van to pick him up. "Well then, let us be on our way," just when he knelt down to pick up Van, he heard a strange noise coming towards them. "Gasp! Someone is coming!" he whispered.  
  
{"There Boy! We'll break here for a while!"} said a voice in the distance. The person was obviously on a horse. The kidnappers heard as he began to approach them.  
  
"We must leave him!" whispered the man in black.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"We HAVE to!!!" the man in black then stood Van up leaning him against the side of a tree. "He will look less suspicious this way!" he explained, then the kidnappers ran off.  
  
As soon as they left, out walked Allen Schezar. ^_^ His eyes immediately met Van leaning lifelessly against the tree.  
  
"Huh?. Van?" he ran towards him. He leaned him up and supported him on his shoulder. "What happened?!" But Van would not respond, instead he'd groan. Just then Allen found the needle that was used on Van, dripping on the floor. He put two and two together. [This was no accident!] Who did this to you!?"  
  
". . ." but there was no response.  
  
"VAN!"  
  
". . ." still nothing.  
  
[He needs help!] he thought. [I've got to take him back to the castle, maybe I can get some answers there!] He slowly draped Van onto the back of his horse. "Easy boy, you're going to have to be gentle on this one." Allen walked the horse the rest of the way to keep a better eye on Van's condition.  
  
***************************************** Meanwhile.  
  
Meanwhile, Hitomi and Merle had reached the castle, but decided to go their separate ways when searching for him.  
  
"I'll search the yard and outside the courts first, you can look inside," said Hitomi.  
  
"Okay," Merle then went inside.  
  
[He must be around here somewhere,] thought Hitomi. All of a sudden, Hitomi began to feel a pain in her head, mild at first. but then much more severe!  
  
"AaaaH!" Hitomi screamed as she fell to her knees in pain, her hands gripped to her head. "No. not - AGAIN!!" she cried. But, it was inevitable!.  
  
*-FLASH - (vision recap) -* "Everything happens for a reason child. . ."  
  
". . . Please, if I'm going to forget you can at least tell me why!. tell  
me why!. why!. . ."  
  
". . . 'Tis your destiny to be returned to Gaea where ye can help change things for the better. . .You shall go to Finalia with no memory of what  
you just saw. . ."  
  
". . .I have to fix this!"  
  
". . . there you must live each day with only a vague recollection of the  
vision which can change the future. change the future. the future. . ."  
  
". . .Wait!"  
  
". . . change the future. . .WHHooooooossssshhhh!!!. . ."  
  
*-End Vision-*  
  
"Aah!" Hitomi fell to the floor panting wildly. "T-th. that's it," she started. "That's how I got here! Oh, if only I could remember everything, and right now!" she exclaimed. "Someone's life could be at stake. and, it could be up to me, to save that person." Hitomi stood up. "I just can't remember who that woman was of what she showed me that was so important. I just - can't remember!" Hitomi became very frustrated but quickly calmed down. [No, I can't get all worked up over something that I can't help, not yet anyway. I need to be patient] she thought. [Besides, she did say that each day I would recall a little more, so that must mean I have some time to figure this whole thing out!] She re-gathered her thoughts and got her priorities straight, "But right now, I need to find Van, he could be a big piece of the puzzle!" She then continued her search. . .  
  
*******************************  
  
As Allen and Van continued their journey back to the castle, Van's condition only worsened. "Grr.err. er"  
  
"huh?" Allen observed as Van battled his inner demons. [Come on kid, you can pull through this, you've done it before - and you'll do it again.] he thought to himself.  
  
:::Inside Van's mind were horrible pains from the past and premonitions of the future. Normally he'd have his friends to help him through these rough times, but with what he was facing now, he had no one to help him out. but himself..:::  
  
Van's Mind -  
  
{Eerie cackling is heard from every corner; there was nothing but pure  
shadows and darkness.}  
  
["There is no where to run; there is no where to hide; for all that you  
fear; dwells inside. inhabits this mind!"]  
  
"WHO SAID THAT!" yelled Van as he searched high and low for the peculiar  
voice.  
  
["Pains of the past, and pains to come; all will be revealed; this mind  
shall succumb!"] it went on.  
  
"SUCCUMB WHAT?. WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
[. . . In your subconscious - they lay deep; but now they awaken from their sleep. memories you regret, you long to forget, but touch upon thy heart  
that weeps.]  
  
". . .Huh?" Van turned behind him and saw something he never wanted to see again. It was his mother. and she was dying. "Gasp!. It. it can't be!"  
he stuttered. "It's my mother. and she's. and she's. . ."  
  
[". . .yes?. . ."] pursued the voice.  
  
But Van couldn't bring himself to say it. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists trying to block out what he just saw. "GRR.THIS ISN'T REAL!" he  
yelled and started running in the opposite direction.  
  
Then the voice went on to say.  
  
[If what you feel you think not real, then you deny what's seen with thine eye; but since emotionally you cease to believe, then physically. you shall  
surely grieve!!]  
  
"You don't scare me!" Van argued back. "If this is my mind, then I should  
be able to control what I see. not you!"  
  
The voice answered by saying,  
  
[If this be true, then what I do - should have utterly no effect on you;  
yet over your shoulder stands a view; that has long sinced tortued your  
soul. who knew? ^_^]  
  
Van looked and couldn't believe what he saw. "No, not. how did you!!." Van looked and saw the Escaflowne. ". . .UggAah!" Just then Van fell to  
the floor as a familiar yet loathsome pain struck his body. As he struggled to look up at the image standing before him, he saw himself being  
held down by his friends as a recap of the battle he had just finished  
fighting at which he had been injured from after first fusing with the escaflowne. "H-how are you do-ing this. this is. impossible!!" he managed  
to say.  
  
[Your mind makes it possible, that you already know; but in the corridors  
of your soul, you struggle to let go.]  
  
The vision went on, and so did his suffering. Van was crouched on the  
ground crying out in pain, until he could take no more. . .  
  
"grrrrRRRSTOP IT!!!" he yelled.  
  
[. . . .]  
  
And then it stopped.  
  
Van was panting as he felt short of breath. ". . . get me out of here." he  
whispered. "I will see no more."  
  
[Since you decide that the past be left dead; then look to the future. and  
see what's ahead.]  
  
Van stood up angrily. "I SAID I WILL SEE NO MORE!!" he yelled.  
  
[. . .in saying so, you have said it all.] replied the voice.  
Then it presented before Van's eyes what is to come.  
  
[Behold. your future.]  
  
"Gasp!" Van couldn't believe it. "But. there's nothing there!" he said.  
  
[. . .Precisely.] was it's reply.  
  
Van couldn't bare it any longer. he lost his temper completely. "WHO ARE YOU?!?!" he yelled. "STOP COWERING IN THE SHADOWS AND REVEAL YOURSELF TO  
ME!!. NOW!!"  
  
The eerie voice replied. [I am what is preventing you from changing your destiny.] then it walked out, and Van couldn't believe what he saw. It was none other than. [. . .  
me.] . . . himself.  
  
". . ." Van was speechless as he saw another him standing before himself.  
  
". . . I don't understand." he replied.  
  
[hm.]-_- the image of Van smiled.  
  
All of a sudden a bright light came, it was nearly blinding to Van's eyes.  
When he opened his eyes. he came to.  
  
End of Van's Mind -  
  
"Aahh, Err!!.huh?" Van opened his eyes only to meet himself strapped onto Allen's horse and Allen trying his best to steady him.  
  
"So, you're back!" started Allen. "Well, that's a relief, I didn't know how much longer I could restrain you!"  
  
"Huh?. restrain me?"  
  
"You don't remember, oh well that's just great." he joked. "All that kicking and screaming, you'd think it would leave an impact, but I guess it doesn't really matter now."  
  
"Uh," ' Van felt a little embarrassed. He jumped down from off the horses back. "Thank you," he replied. "For helping me."  
  
"Forget about it, you were in trouble, I couldn't just leave you there." he explained.  
  
This left Van totally baffled. "Uh, leave me. where? exactly?"  
  
"Well," *.* Allen couldn't believe it. " You really DID forget everything, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." he admitted.  
  
Allen looked forward and saw that they were only a few minutes away from reaching the castle. "Sigh. don't worry. I'll explain everything inside." he said. Just then Allen thought he heard silent whispering and shuffling through the bushes right out front the castle's courtyard. He stopped moving. "Wait," he said stopping his horse and holding his hand out in front of Van. "Did you hear something?" he asked him. Van listened more attentively and then thought he heard something too. "Yeah, I think I do." he answered. "Shh. this way." said Allen leading the way with his horse.  
  
As they neared closer, someone heard them coming. "GASP!"  
  
The next thing Allen and Van heard was someone scream. "Aaaaaaah!!!!"  
  
Allen and Van exchanged looks and hurried to follow the cry. When they got there, they saw princess Reigomé and a man dressed in black with a dagger in his hands.  
  
"Gasp!" Van recognized him right off the bat. [That's the same guy who was in my room. but how is it that I can't remember how he and I parted ways! I couldn't of just let him go!] he thought.  
  
"Huh?" When the man in black saw Van and Allen, he immediately ran for it.  
  
"Grr. not this time!" yelled Van as he tried to go after him, but princess Reigomé stopped him.  
  
"Wait!" she started. "You can't leave me Van! I'm scared. there are others here that might try to kill me should you go!" she said frantically.  
  
"But! He's getting away!!" Van replied.  
  
"It's ok Van, you stay with her. I'll go after him" insisted Allen. He then ran off.  
  
Van then stood in a fighting stance, anxious to take them on. "Grr. where are the others?!" he asked. "Are they still here?!"  
  
"I. I don't know!" she admitted.  
  
Van straightened up. ". . .Huh?"  
  
Just then Allen came back. without the man in black!  
  
"Either he was much too fast, or he's been here before. because he was no where in sight when I reached there." explained Allen. "Where are the others you were talking about, princess?" he asked. "Did they manage to escape."  
  
"Sigh, she doesn't know." Van replied in response for her.  
  
". . . Really." Allen was a little confused. "Then, how did you know that there were others in the first. . ."  
  
". . . because they were threatening me behind the bushes! I swear it! Only the man in black revealed himself!" she interrupted.  
  
"How many did you hear?" asked Van.  
  
"I'm not sure." She replied. "I think there were one or two more, but most definitely there was one - the man in black had at least one accomplice. I know this because two of them I heard talking about you Van, before I stepped over in this area! 'Tis how I was drawn to coming over here in the first place. I was interested in what they were discussing about you, but had I known that they wanted to kill me as well, then I. . ."  
  
". . .How did you know they were wanting to kill you and not just Van?" asked Allen.  
  
"I HEARD THEM!" she yelled. "Sigh, my apologies, I am not one to raise my voice, but. . ."  
  
". . .it's alright, princess." said Allen. "It's understandable. You were scared, I can see that."  
  
"Thank you." she said with a tear.  
  
However, Allen still had trouble buying her story. He walked over to whisper to Van to get his opinion. "What do you think about all this Van?. you believe her?" he asked.  
  
Just then. . .  
  
*-FLASH-* "Help me!!!.. PLEASE!!" [galloping of horses.. an increasing  
sound]  
  
"No.. stay away.please don't hurt me!!! [galloping continues.. as the enemy  
draws nearer]  
  
"No - err.Mu.mu la-dy...errrRRRUN!!!..Run MY LADY!.Arrg!!"  
  
"I beg of you.WAIT!!!!!! I mean you no harm!!!!!!!"  
  
"DON'T HARM HER!!!!" a young warrior pleads.  
  
[but he arrives...] "Y'AAAAHH!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" *sLiCe!* [.it is done.]  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" *-End Vision-*  
  
"GASP!" Van nearly keeled over, but Allen caught him.  
  
"What has become of Van?!" asked the princess in a concerned tone.  
  
"He's been drugged." replied Allen.  
  
"Gasp!! Oh my!!!" said the princess with fearful eyes.  
  
"Van, are you all right?" Allen asked.  
  
Van then stood up with fully confident and said. "It's okay. she's telling the truth."  
  
*************************************  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Meanwhile in the castle, the escaflowne was undergoing great work as to better improve it. (Nothing, however that involves repair that would be harmful to Van).  
  
"I do say. is it still undergoing treatment?" asked Dobson.  
  
"Yes sir. We should have it done shortly." replied a worker.  
  
"Sigh, very well. But do be quick at it! The price grows weary of these common delays, mind you."  
  
"Of course sir, it will be done in due time." answered another.  
  
Dobson then shook his head saying, "Yes, in time. which is something we seem to be growing short of now a days, I'm afraid!"  
  
*************************  
  
". . . I'm ok. I just need some air." said Van as he explained to Allen that he'd rather not go inside but stay where he was.  
  
"Van, you're ill. You need help! What you're doing is totally illogical, never mind the fact that the same people who did this to you could return! You're in no condition to defend yourself out here by yourself!  
  
". . . I'll be fine." he replied.  
  
"He is right, Van." added the princess. "It is not safe to be out her all on your own, I see it fit that you come inside immediately! Maybe even. keep my company?" ^_^ she said with a wink.  
  
"Uhhh. . ." *.*' Van was once again left without words.  
  
Allen gave a serious look. -_- "Hm, forget it princess, he's not coming," he explained. "If he wants to play tough guy? then by all means. let 'em stay. It's not our business to interfere." he ended.  
  
Van looked up at Allen. "Thank you."  
  
"Just keep your eyes opened," he said, then both he and the princess left.  
  
******************************* About a half hour passed and Merle still hadn't found Van, and she wasn't getting any closer seeing as how he was outside instead of in.  
  
"Hooooooh!!!" whined Merle as she plopped herself down in a chair located in the study. "How come I still haven't found you yet, lord Van?" she was becoming quite agitated. "I think I'll go check his room again"  
  
So Merle got up to check Van's room, but when she neared the entrance, she heard voices coming from it. There was a conversation taking place between two people. Merle went in and hid behind his dress table, being sure to stay very quiet. She slowly eased up half way and peeked over to see what they were discussing. Merle observed as she saw two people that she couldn't believe would be talking to one another, and in Van's room! She listened carefully.  
  
"Did he recognize you?' one asked.  
  
"I don't think so, I changed my voice as best I could" the other replied.  
  
"I can't believe he got away!"  
  
"He won't next time. I promise. He is weak, and is less able to defend himself against us." replied the other. "Prince Van, will be taken cared of shortly. I assure you!" The two of them laughed.  
  
"Gasp!" Merle couldn't believe what she was hearing. ["lord Van! They're going to hurt lord Van!!"] As Merle got excited, she leaned closer towards the dresser where her nose caught wind of some dust. and as much as she tried to contain it, she just couldn't! So she let out a light sneeze. "Ah- choo!.gasp!" she covered her mouth with her hands, and quickly lowered herself closer to the ground easing herself even more towards the dresser.  
  
"What was that!" said the first kidnapper. Though her body was well hidden, her tail was freely shown. The kidnapper looked to the corner and saw Merle's tail waving out in the open and figured that she was eavesdropping behind the dresser. "It seems as though we have a little spy on our tails." was the ironic reply the kidnapper made.  
  
The other kidnapper peeked that way. "So we do." he answered calmly.  
  
The first kidnapper moved closer towards the second one. "Look," the first one started. "I must go, but I want you to grab the brat and take her to the Peak. She's just what we need,"  
  
"And what's that" replied the second one.  
  
". . .BAIT!"  
  
******************************  
  
Another half hour or so had gone by, and Hitomi was still searching for Van, until she finally found him sitting out front where Allen and the princess had left him earlier. He seemed to be meditating on his own thoughts. Normally Hitomi wouldn't have even thought of disturbing him, but she really needed to talk to him.  
  
["[I am what is preventing you from changing your destiny.]. . . [. . . me.]"] Van closed his eyes and grimaced at the thought. [I have to make  
it right. Somehow. I have to make it right.] he thought.  
  
Just then Hitomi arrived and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Van?" she started.  
  
"UH!" he jumped as she startled him.  
  
"Is something wro. . ."  
  
".Nothing!. nothing, I mean - I'm fine." he answered frantically.  
  
". . . ?. you don't seem fine," she said in a worried tone.  
  
"Well I am! Alright?" he shot back.  
  
"Alright. What ever you say Van, I'm not going to argue with you." She confessed. "Uh, y-you know," she started more carefully. "Merle is looking for you too Van. We've both been looking for quite a while now."  
  
Van didn't answer. He just continued to stare at nothing in particular.  
  
"#_#''' .*ahem* . o.k." Hitomi replied. "Just thought you'd might wanna know, but, I can see you're kina busy right now. . ."  
  
Hitomi studied Van's reaction. still nothing.  
  
". . .I'm just gonna go. . ."  
  
". . .Wait! Hitomi?. sigh." Van spoke.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that. I've got a lot on my mind. I wasn't trying to be rude, please stay." he said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Sigh, look Van. I know you're upset with me, but I just wanted to apologize for how I reacted earlier."  
  
"Huh?" Van looked up at her.  
  
"I admit, I was jealous, and I was way out of line. and I'm sorry" she sat down beside him. "But I never wanted to hurt you. I. I just care about you a lot, I mean, sigh. I just want you to be happy.you know?" she said in a nervous tone. ^.~'  
  
Van took her hand and smiled. "Hitomi, it's alright, I don't blame you. If that were you up there. I know how I'd feel."  
  
Hitomi's eyes softened. "Oh Van," she gave a small grin.  
  
Suddenly, Van began to feel very tired and weak. "Ugh," he groaned as he put his hand on his head.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi examined him and she noticed the sudden change in behaviour. "Are you alright? Here. let me help you!" she said as she came to his aid.  
  
Van resisted. "Stop!. I'm fine." he lied.  
  
"NO! You're in pain! Tell me, what's wrong!!"  
  
Just then, Reigomé came down to see Van. "Van?" she called. "Art thou still here? I thought you'd might appreciate some compa. oh." She finished as she saw Hitomi. "My apologies, had I known that you were holding a private conversation, then I. . ."  
  
". . .No, it's alright," interrupted Hitomi. "You can stay," she said with a fake grin. ^-^' [Ugh! Great!] -_-. she thought. "Van's in pain, I think he needs help!" Hitmoi added. Reigomé walked over toward him. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Van? 'Tis thy prince in pain?!" she asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Van slowly began to stand up. "No, I'm alright. I. ugh, I just need to - rest a while." He started to make his way to his bedroom. Hitomi never left his side, and neither did Reigomé.  
  
"Van, promise me you'll get some sleep. and don't stress yourself out. You can talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you." Hitomi said as they walked.  
  
"Hitomi. . ."  
  
"No Van! I want you to promise me!" she went on. A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm worried about you. You're not yourself." Hitomi remembered the vision and feared greatly for his life. "Promise me."  
  
Van looked into her eyes and saw the pain that was there. He gave a weak grin. "I promise." he said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. Then Reigomé, feeling left out, grabbed a hold of Van's arm and directed him to his bed. "Here Van! Thou shalt lay here until thy strength is restored!" ^_^ she said with a sweet grin. "I too, shall stay with thee!" she added.  
  
"!!!!!" [GrrrrrrrrrRRRRR!!!!!] +_+'''Hitomi was infuriated.  
  
Suddenly, when Reigomé turned around to fix the blinds in his room, her dress knocked off a note that was left on the dresser. Van's attention was caught as he picked it up to read it.  
  
Hitomi walked over. "What is it Van?"  
  
There was no answer. Hitomi watched as Van's mood slowly changed to a troubled and frightened one. "Grrr!!!" Van grit his teeth and crunched up the letter and dropped it on the ground. He then jumped out of his bed and started gathering his fighting gear.  
  
"Gasp! Van! What are you doing!" said a frightened Hitomi. "Where are you going? You promised me that. . ."  
  
". . .I'm sorry!" he interrupted. "But I can't!"  
  
". . ." Hitomi was shocked. As he prepared, she slowly bent down to pick up the letter that he had just read. She uncoiled it and began to read it.  
  
". . .GASP! Oh No!. Merle! They got her!!" she said as one hand was held before her mouth. Reigomé turned around. "Gasp! Oh dear!" she said.  
  
"I have to go now!" Van said as he headed towards the door.  
  
"B-but wait!" stuttered Reigomé. "What about our dinner date that we had scheduled for tonight!"  
  
"Dinner date?!" Hitomi repeated.  
  
"Cancel it!" replied Van as he stormed out in the room in a rage. When he had left, Reigomé was left alone in the room with Hitomi. an uncomfortable position indeed! ^_~'  
  
"Uh," the princess slowly turned around to meet a very crossed Hitomi. "*ahem*. well!" she started. "It appears as if it is just you and me, Hitomi! This is great as it shall give us an opportunity to talk," she stated.  
  
Hitomi's reaction didn't change. "Mmhm!" was her reply.  
  
"Van has spoken much about thee, Hitomi."  
  
"Has he?" she said. "Did Van ever mention that. . ."  
  
". . . If you mean has Van ever mentioned that you two share a special bond. then yes, he has." she interrupted.  
  
"Oh, uh. . ." Hitomi softened. "Look, I'm sorry. This is just really hard for me, but then again, it would be really selfish of me to not think that this wouldn't be hard for you as well."  
  
Reigomé smiled. "I'd really like for us to be friends, Hitomi. I know that you are a sweet girl, and I see no reason for us to have a grudge held against one another."  
  
"Sigh," Hitomi took a deep breath. "You're right. friends?" she said as she held her hand out for the princess to shake on as an agreement.  
  
". . . Friends!" she said as they shook hands. "Aheh, it really was silly of us to quarrel over Van as if some sort of competition!" she went on to say.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I mean, we all know that in the end, Van and I will be wed! So really it is ridiculous to think otherwise!" she proclaimed.  
  
Hitomi was becoming unsteady again. "-_- Uh. huh."  
  
"I mean really, a commoner and a prince?" she laughed. "I can't see it! Can you?" she threw her head back and laughed wildly.  
  
Hitomi could not believe what she just heard. "What?!?!" o.0;;; was her reply.  
  
"*Sigh*. oh yes." she settled. "Well, it was really nice talking to thee Hitomi, we simply must do this again someti. . ."  
  
". . .*sLAm!*" Hitomi had left the room.  
  
"Or. n- not." she stuttered. "Well. that went smoothly!"  
  
*****************************  
  
Tow hours had gone by, and Van was unsuccessful in finding his feline friend. He went back outside to sit where he sat before to gather his thoughts. He stared up into the starry sky. [It's late now. and she could be anywhere!] he thought to himself.  
  
Then Hitomi came and sat down next to him. "No luck, huh."  
  
Van continued to stare at the sky, and kept quiet for a while. ". . . Why can't I find her, Hitomi." he whispered.  
  
Hitomi saw his pain in his eyes and felt great sympathy for him. She could see that he was worried about her and feels guilty for letting the last words he said to her be what they were.  
  
Van stood up and made his way back inside. Hitomi decided not to follow this time.  
  
****************************  
  
That night.'  
  
That night, when all was silent, something happened, something unexplainable. but very real. In the shadows of an underground den beneath the earth lay a deceased warrior who had long since left this world. Spectacularly, he has been awakened from his slumber, but is left baffled and confused. he is lost. He is not grateful for this second chance of life that has been handed to him, but instead greatly fears for his soul. This man's name. is Folken.  
  
"I'm. I'm alive." Folken says staring at the palms of his hands. "This is impossible." he whispered.  
  
"On the contrary.it is quite possible." answered a serene voice, hidden deep amongst the shadows.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"You are here for a reason," the voice replied.  
  
"You haven't answer my question, who are you?" he asked again.  
  
"Who I am is to of no importance, what is important, however, is why you are here."  
  
"Alright then, why AM I here?!"  
  
"You are here because I brought you here, in spite of the fact that it was a forbidden action. I knew not to do so. but I did. Now the repercussions of my disobedience will be severe, however, I found myself left with no other alternative.  
  
". . . Meaning what?" he asked again.  
  
"Meaning, that I believe only you have what it takes to successfully complete my deadly task." she answered.  
  
"Why."  
  
". . .Because of Van."  
  
Folken paused. ". . . What does my brother have to do with all of this?"  
  
"A great deal." replied the spirit. "You two share kindred minds, yet your decisions when it comes to judgement is unique, and more than I can fathom. He will choose a path that you dare not take, and that is when you must strike."  
  
"Strike?" repeated Folken.  
  
"Yes. You and he must fight for what you both believe to be the truth." she replied. "Though it pains me to say, as long as he believes what he believes, then he is your enemy, and he must be stopped."  
  
". . ."  
  
The spirit acknowledged Folken's stunned reaction.  
  
"If fulfilling thy duty becometh an issue, then speak now, as time is of the essence." she warned.  
  
"I am simply trying to comprehend the task that you've burdened upon me. he replies. "I see no reason why. . ."  
  
". . .The fact that you do not understand is irrelevant at this time, cooperation is all that is to of any value." the spirit replied.  
  
Folken grew agitated. "I don't think this is about me at all. What I think, is that you just need someone to do your dirty work, and why you chose me? I don't know, and in all honesty, I don't really care! But what I DO know, is that I refuse to be involved in such a travesty of dominance when you have yet to give me straight answer!"  
  
"As you have royal blood flowing through your veins, so are you a victim in all of this."  
  
"A victim in what!"  
  
". . .the extinction of a beautiful race."  
  
Folken froze.  
  
"You must forget the fact that Van is your brother and choose to fight against him. I am not asking you to kill him, but simply stop him. that is all that matters."  
  
"Now what makes you think I'd be willing fight my own flesh and blood?"  
  
"This." The spirit did something to Folken that made him envision some sort of prophecy.  
  
"Arr!" he fell to the floor.  
  
"What you have just witnessed is what 'was' and what 'could be' " the spirit told.  
  
[. . . I was just a child, she - was but only a babe,] Folken thought to himself.  
  
"You must help be-rid the blood of Valgor. the ruler of no definite court! You have seen the outcome, and what has become of the kingdoms of Gadian, Tomai, and Arkana. This can be prevented."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you. how do I know you aren't just some old pawn of Dornkirk's looking for a new era of wrong-doings to reign supreme over Gaea. You were probably there when it first took place! Were you not?"  
  
The spirit was silent.  
  
". . . ANSWER ME, TO WHAT I ASK!" urged Folken.  
  
"I have no recollection of the event in question." said the spirit.  
  
". . . Then, how can I trust you."  
  
"I do not know." it replied. "There is no way that I can reason trust, that is simply something that you must do for yourself. You can either decide to put the information that I am telling you into good use, or choose to ignore it. The choice is entirely up to you and you alone."  
  
Folken was now infuriated. "JUST WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!" he yelled. "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
The spirit paused a moment and then replied  
  
"Revealing my true image reveals nothing as appearances can be deceiving. it would only contribute to your confusion."  
  
"If you show me your true form. I swear I will believe you." he confessed.  
  
The spirit waited a while before replying, and then said. . . ". . . Very well." It then came before Folken.  
  
"UH!" Folken was hit with sudden wave of fear and confusion, sweating from head to toe as he finally saw the true identity behind the mysterious voice. He felt a strange presence come over him, one he hadn't felt in years, but oddly enough - he liked it. Folken whispered a response. ". No. you-you can't be real. you just can't be."  
  
----End---- 


	7. Hitomi, I Love Thee!

* * *

A/N: . . .I mean…I dunno where to start! Whether it be going over that last chapter, or explaining why I have yet to update in about 2 years! That's how long it's taken Hitomi to return to Gaea! lol. Sorry 'bout that, an' I know that last chappie left y'all w/ a lotta questions. Sigh, well, you've all waited long enough, so w/out further ado…here it is! Enjoy!…

* * *

Chapter 5 – "Hitomi, I Love Thee." (Warning - très longue!)

"Knock, knock, knock! Rise and shine my young prince! You have a busy day afoot! We must begin as soon as possible, you have many tasks at hand!" - Dobson stood outfront Van's door.

"…………" (complete silence)

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Sire!…I know you're awake in there! Oh --'…I do say, the least you could do is respond to my callings!" he shouted. "Sigh, well then, I guess I'm just going to have to read it from out here, thought Dobbs. "ahem LISTEN UP, MY YOUNG PRINCE, YOU'RE SCHEDULE FOR TODAY IS AS FOLLOWS…

First, you have a meeting with the chief council right after breakfast, so hurry up, next princess Reigomé has requested some personal time at 0900hours and…"

"cRAsH!"

"Gasp! What was that! Your highness, are you alright?" he asked. "Gasp! Wait a minute," started Dobbs. "Don't tell me he's…" Oh, not again! --' he thought. "Not this time," he said while reaching for the door handle. "…This time you won't escape!…" then he opened the door only to find Van trying to escape out the window! A vase on the side stand had fallen off and had shattered in to pieces after he tried to climb up on it to escape! "A-hem," Dobson cleared his throat signaling that he had caught him. "Sire?…" he started waiting for an explanation.

"Gasp! Oh! Dobbs!… hey! Aheh, heh!" started Van. "I was just… I was just, um…. uh…"

"… getting some fresh air?" Dobson finished.

"Yes! Fresh air! That's precisely what I was doing!" he lied. "A heh, heh, heh….heh…"

"….--'…."

"…a-hem….deep sigh " he steps back down as he realizes Dobbs isn't buying it.

"Hm, sire, need I remind you that…"

"Oh, here we go, ¬¬'' thought Van. Dobson continues to babble in the background while Van completely tunes him out and fiddles with his dagger. Dobson sees that he is not paying attention and confiscates it from him.

"Sire please! A prince with no manners is…"

" …a prince without class, gotcha, if you told me once, then you told a million times, Dobbs."¬¬ said Van sarcastically.

Dobson looks at Van in a concerned fashion. "I do say, is something troubling you, my lord?"

"Sigh, well, now that you mention it," he started. Van begins to pace back and forth. "…..Dobson! Have you ever been… you know…. in love?"

"!… Well, ahem…" he started. "This is quite a bit more serious then I had first predicted. "Sigh, --, but to answer your question… yes, I have! On a plethora of occasions, actually!"

"Really?" ºº;; said Van with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You? And more than once, really?" Van couldn't believe it.

"But of course! What do you take me for, some stuck up right hand man who doesn't know the meaning of a good time?"

"Well…yeah!" Van replied.

"Par-don!" excalimed Dobbs.

"Uh! I mean! you?..Shh, of course not!" -' said Van trying to correct what he said. "That's absurd!"

"Hm…quite." --' he answered.

"So," Van started again. "You mind sharing?"

"Sigh, I guess not," Dobbs replied. "I'll even tell you my most heart-breaking story. If anyone has loved and lost, it is I,"

"huh?" Van was surprised to hear Dobson's softer side.

"Her name was Prusaeus, and I loved her so."

"wow, what happened," asked Van.

"Sigh, well, we had only spent a short amount of time together, but in that time we became good friends, best friends actually. I was a young lad, and my mother did not fancy all the time that I spent with Prusaeus because I had neglected to be-friend anyone else. So she did something that I have yet to forgive her for up to this day," he explained.

"…and what's that?"

"…She sent her away." He replied.

"She sent away your first love?" Van repeated. "Can she even do that!"

"Of course she can, Prusaeus was my kitty cat," he answered. "Oh how could you mumsy…how could you!" he clenches his fist in the air as tears begin to stream. "A haw..haw..hawwww…..sniffle… my poor Prusaeus, Dobsy still loves you!" . '''

Van: "……….--;;…uh…huh."

* * *

Ten minutes later, elsewhere in Finalia….

Van: "Allen, you've been in love right?" (lol).

"Aheh, - does this have something to do with Hitomi, Van." Allen asked.

"heh…yeah, I gues it does… " he said in a kind of embarrased fashion.

Allen put his hand on Van's shoulder. "Well my friend, you couldn't have come at a better time… Millerna and I are engaged." he explained.

"REALLY?" exclaimed Van. "Allen, that's great. I mean, I knew you guys had feelings for one another but…"

"… But you never expected it to go this far, I know." Allen interrupted.

"No, I don't mean it like that, it's just that…"

"…Heh, it's alright Van, really. We weren't sure how far we'd go either, but in the past while, things have changed between us, we've worked out all of our differences. We're happy, we're truly happy." he explained.

Van smiled. "…Well, I'm glad for you."

The two continued to speak and talk out all that needed to be said on the issue until Van felt comfortable about how he was feeling. Van thanked Allen for his advice and then left. Just as Van was leaving, he bumps in to someone.

"Ooof!" the two collide.

"Oh, Zygoul," said Van. "It's you."

"Prince Finel, my apologies." He says, his eyes not meeting Van's own as he was told not to do by the princess. The two share an awkward moment. Zygoul then turns his attention to a statue. "I was just on my way to tend to my lady, when I caught sight of this" he said while pointing at it. "Quite the peculiar sculpture, where hath thou received it."

"Huh? Gasp!" Van eyed it down. "I…I don't know!" He snapped "I mean, sigh, it was there before I was born, it… it belonged to my father." Van whispered looking him in the eyes.

"I have offended thee, my deepest regrets my young prince," replied Zygoul.

"Just forget it." said Van they exchange strange looks, "Well, I better be on my way," says Van .

"But of course my lord" replied Zygoul

"ZYGOUL!" yelled Reigomé from a distance. "LEAVE PRINCE VAN ALONE! HE HAS BUSINESS TO TEND TO!"

"YES MY LADY," he called back. "MY APOLOGIES," he said with a bow, and then scurried on over to her.

"Poor guy, Van thought. Reigomé has him under wraps!"

Just before Van is out of sight another presence lurks in the shadows behind the statue, he peeks out when Van is a good distance away "…Van." He whispers.

"…huh?" Van stops dead in his tracks, he turns around…slowly, but nothing is there. Chills roll down his spine as he feels a familiar presence flow through his body. He swallows lightly and continues walking, but slower this time, as if in shock, but also as if nothing had really happened. He convinces himself that it is all in his head, and goes on about his business.

* * *

Later…

Later Van meets up with Hitomi. He calls after her. "HITOMI! Wait!"

"Huh?" she turns around to see him, she grins. "Van,"

"Hitomi, I've been looking everywhere for you" he said while holding both her hands in his, I need to talk to you," he said between breaths.

"I'm…I'm listening." She said nervously.

"Look," he started. "I was going off to find Merle again, and when I couldn't find her, I realized that the people you care about might not always be around forever, so I have to do this before I go looking again, in case something happens." He explained.

When Hitomi heard him say that the people you care about are not always around forever, she grimaced and thought "How serious is what Van has to tell me?". She also thought of the vision again, and the fact that she would soon have to go back to her own home.

"I just wanted to say that, the time I spend with you are good memories that I cherish, always, I couldn't ask for a better friend… and…" Van was nervously beating around the bush.

"…Fr..friend?" when Hitomi heard that her heart sank.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I… I…."

"…Prince Van! Sorry to interrupt." Said one of his workers. "But there are some issues with the escaflowne that I think we need to discuss before we do any further work on it." He explained. "You should come examine it, see for yourself."

"Sigh," he let go of Hitomi's hands. "Can't it wait?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not sir, we really don't know where to go from this point."

"Euh…alright. I'll be right there." He replied.

The man bowed to Van. "My prince," he said. Then he turned and looked at Hitomi in a maniacle way, and bowed at her to saying, "Miss," his eyes still meeting hers. It kind of creeped Hitomi out. Then he left.

"There's something strange about that guy," started Hitomi. "He looks kind of… scary." She admitted.

"Who? Patricles? Aheh," Van chuckled. "Don't worry, he's about as dangerous as Dobson." He said sarcastically with a smile.

"Well, I hope you're right," she finished.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry, but we have to discuss this later."

"I understand." she said.

"Meet me later behind the court gates, and then we'll talk, just you and me, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," she joked.

He smiled, and then left.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Meanwhile, during the same time Van and Hitomi were having there little talk. Trouble was afoot!.

"It's not working, he hasn't found her yet! We should just kill her!" said one of the kidnappers.

"No! Not yet, just give him a little more time, he'll find her!" said the other one.

"Err…moans…. Oh Van…" Merle struggles to say. She is tied up in a corner. "Please, hurry…"

* * *

hours later….

"…GASP! Merle!" Van wakes up leaned up against a tree and swears he heard Merle calling out his name. He is waiting for Hitomi, but Merle is constantly on his mind. "Don't worry, Merle, I swear I'll find you…I'm coming, just hang on!" he said aloud. There's just something I have to tell Hitomi first, old friend he thought to himself, preparing for the worst.

He stands up and starts pacing around back and forth on the grass until he bumps into princess Rei.

"Reigomé? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I know Dobson told you of our scheduled time together today. I wish to have it now" she explained.

"I'm sorry, but I've already scheduled some personal time with Hitomi, she should be here any minute, so if it's alright…"

"…Oh! Hitomi," she interrupted. "I see."

Van felt guilty, "But we can do it tomorrow if that's…"

"T'is fine with me, I shall depart" she interrupted. "However before I go, I wish only to ask thee a question."

"Sigh… sure, what is it?" he asked.

"I shan't take much of your time, t'is only one simply question.

"I'm listening," he says giving her the ok.

"Well I was roaming through the castle when I found this!" she said while holding up Hitomi's school bag.

"That's Hitomi's" he said.

"Yes, well I searched it thoroughly, and…"

"…Sigh, princess…" Van started.

"…I know! It was not a very proper thing to do, scrummaging through lady Hitomi's possessions, but I was curious! I mean ti's not everyday one meets a girl from thee mystic moon, you know!" she explained. "But don't worry, twas all mainly rubbish, really!"

"…Uh --…"

"…That is, all except for this thing!" she shows van a crossword puzzle book. "It's quite amusing really, you just get one of thy interrupters to read these peculiar scripts and then fit the answer into…."

"…into those boxes to make patterns." he interrupted. "Hitomi sat down and explained it to me a couple years ago, she even taught me to read some of it…though I have to admit, I'm not that good." -' he finished.

"….Well. -- !" she started with a grimace. "This Hitomi sure has spent a lot of time with thee hasn't she," ''''!&#$ she grinned fakely.

"Heh, I guess you can say that, sure! A heh, heh"-! chuckled Van nervously.

"Has she also taught thee common mystic moon phrases as well." She continued to ask.

"Uh… not many, but, just a few, uh…yeah…. You know, just the basics!" ;;;;;;

he added trying to lighten the mood.

"Hm, really?" Reigomé looked at one on her page and smiled. "Can you help me with this one?" she asked pointing at a question. "Euphrates, thy best interpreter in all the land read it to me and said that it is a common mystic moon phrase. She simply had not given me an answer to thy question, it reads: Fill in the blank: "Miss me, miss me, now you… 'gotta'…..what?" she finished.

"….Heh, yes. That's an easy one, an old fable told even here in Gaea about that ever-known mystic moon phrase…. Kiss me!…"

Reigomé looked behind her as she heard someone coming through the bushes and headed their way. She quickly turned around, hooked her arms around Van's neck and smiled saying"…I'd love to!" she puckered up, giving him the longest, sweetest kiss one could imagine! And she enjoyed it all that much more when she knew who was standing behind her…. watching.

"…!…Am I interrupting something here?" Hitomi started. Van struggled to break loose, but then managed to. He gasped for air! (lol).

"HITOMI!" ''''''! he exclaimed. "..UH….HITOMI….YOU'RE HERE…TH-THAT'S GREAT!" he choked.

"So, THIS is what you called me to see… IS IT VAN?" Hitomi had fire in her eyes.

"NO, WAIT! HITOMI….. IT"S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! JUST….JUST LET ME EXPLAIN, PLEASE!"

"SURE! You mean explain how your lips just SUDDENLY ended up TIGHTLY PRESSED against HERS!" she said sarcastically.

"Yes!..I mean ..NO!" Van stumbled across his words.

"GASP! WHO ARE YOU CALLING…HER?" replied the princess. "My name is PRINCESS Reigomé, and with that said… who CARES? Ti's merely a kiss, and one I shared with my prince-to-be, might I add. Ti'sn't like you haven't had many more with his royal highness already, and from a village girl? thou should be counting thy blessings!" she argued. "And besides… he wanted it! Didn't you?" she said while looking at Van. "I mean if thy memory serves the right, thou didist shout out… "Kiss me?… did you not?" she pursued.

"….What?" Hitomi looked at Van with crossed arms.

"REIGOMÉ!" he yelled. "No, Hitomi…sigh… look. She misunderstood what I meant!"

"KISS ME, hm, sounds pretty self-explanatory to me Van!" Hitomi shot back.

"Me too!" added Reigomé all innocently.

"Please Hitomi, just give a chance to explain," he started. "She was reading something to me, and she asked…"

"…You know what Van? Just save it!"

"…Hitomi! I…"

"..No!.. Van?…sigh. I don't wanna hear it… because, I'm sick and tired of listening to what everybody else has to say, so I think it's about time that I say something now." she interrupted. Van had a concerned look on his face. "Now for the past few days, all I've listened to were villagers servants, and many others who have never ceased to stop telling me what a perfect couple the two of you make. Not to mention the things they catch you guys doing together! But I didn't listen to them because I kept telling myself that I know you better than that, Van. But now…"

"Good! And you shouldn't listen to them either, Hitomi, because they're all lies! and…" Hitomi put her hand out signaling him to stop.

"But now," she continued. "The more I think about it, the more I realize that… that I can't trust you anymore." She said with a low voice and downcast eyes.

"….!…" Van paused. "Hitomi, … how could you even think that?… of COURSE you can trust me!" "How do I know you're the same Van I left here two years ago," she explained.

"I admit that a lot has changed since then, but not me!" he shot back. "Why would I?"

"Sigh…people change Van." "But my feelings for you have not!" he added. "I still care about you now, just as much as ever."

"But what does that mean, Van? You care about me, that's great, I care about you too, so what?… that's it, right? That's as far as it always goes between us! That can't save us this time! Not in THIS type of situation, it needs to be more than that, and you know it!"

"No, that's not true. Hitomi I…I…"

"Gasp!" Reigomé looked his direction. He wouldn't! she thought.

"...You...you what? Van?…" Hitomi anxiously waited to hear his response.

"I…er…hm." But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Hitomi closed her eyes in disappointment and hung her head low.

"It's alright Van, you shouldn't be wasting your time figuring out what to say to someone as insignificant as myself. You and I both know that I'm not as important as this." She said while swaying her hand indicating the whole kingdom.

"As what?" he asked. "I mean, what you have going here Van, I know you're priorities are important. You're people come first and I know that Reigomé is a big part of your future as well, and…"

"…Hitomi, don't talk like this!" Van interrupted. "You're my priority as well, you've always been and you always will be, you know that!"

"shheh….oh please! ¬-¬ thought Reigomé.

"Yes, you've always done a good job at taking care of me and Merle, but…"

"Hitomi look, I don't…"

"Er, Just Stop! Ok? Please. The both of us… we just have to stop doing this to ourselves!"she interrupted.

"…Stop What!" asked Van in a frustrated tone.

"THIS! This thing we do? This game we play! It's not healthy! It's not right Van! We both have to realize that it's not meant to be!" Van looked at her in the eyes.

"So that's it? You're through with me? What about us Hitomi, what about all the…"

"...THERE IS NO 'US' VAN! CAN'T YOU… sigh" Hitomi settled and shed a tear. "Can't you see? There CAN'T Be. Hitomi thought of the vision she had again. We'd only end up hurting each other… again… you… you know I can't stay here, ok?" She softened. With crossed arms, she sniffled and put on a weak grin. "Oh Van… it's been two years." Van paused a moment.

"… what are you saying." he asked gently.

"I refuse to be the one responsible for holding you back from your responsiblities anymore…It's…it's time we grow up, and move on." She struggled to say. She didn't dare look at him for fear of crying.

"Gasp!…yes!" Reigomé whispered under her breath. She put on a small grin. Van stepped back a couple steps, wide-eyed. He then hung his head down low and clenched his fits, saying in a small whisper,

"….what if… what if I don't want… to let go."

Hitomi turned away. "Then I'm sorry," she started. "but I can't help you." she said between tears. Then she walked away before she tore up anymore.

"Huh?" Van looked her direction to meet her back disappering into the distance, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Van was frozen.

" Ahem Yo-hoo! Totally willing girl who is abosoultely ready to go through ANY and ALL emotional difficulties we may struggle through as a couple, (though I sincerely doubt it), and she is standing right over here! waved Reigomé as perkily as possible.

"…No." he started.

"What was that?" asked the princess.

"I said No. I refuse to lose her again… I'm going after her!" Van turned to run her direction when Reigomé grabbed hold of his hand.

"Oh! Can't you see she does not WANT to be followed? Stay here! With me! Please! I beg thee!" Van pulled away from her grip.

"This doesn't concern you, princess." he answered.

"Ugh! WHAT? Doesn't concern ME!" she yelled. "I am the PRINCESS! We are to be wed!… You are to marry me…ME!"

Van stoppped dead in his tracks. "You're right," he started, "This does concern you, I'm sorry."

"Hmph! Thank you!" she said confidently.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to discuss this later," he said as he continued to run off.

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry princess, but I can't marry you!…I…I just can't! It wouldn't be fair to you! I hope you can understand. Talk to you later!…" he said as his voice trailed off into the distance.

"…WHOOOWHHAAAT!" exclaimed Reigomé. "Come back here! RIGHT NOWOWOOWWWW!" she slipped while chasing after him. "Oh BUCKETS! My new gown! It's RUINED!" she exclaimed while looking at the mud all over it. Oh! T'is all that raggedy-ann Hitomi girl's fault! That peasant! She'll pay for this! " she whined. "HELLLLP!" she cried. Awaiting someone to help her up. (rich snob! Lol) "SOMEBDOY HE…mwhewhwew" someone covered her mouth to stop the screaming. "Gasp!… You."

* * *

Van continued to chase after Hitomi. "HITOMIII!" he called "HITOMI WHERE ARE Y-… tWAp!" Van fell to the floor.

"Thanks for telling me where you were, lad!" someone said with a grin after knocking Van to the ground.

Van was begining to pass out, but just before he did, he managed to utter the words, "Hitomi... I… I love you."

--End--


End file.
